


His Rival

by woongsdiary



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, jookyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woongsdiary/pseuds/woongsdiary
Summary: Im Changkyun and Lee Jooheon are rival streamers/youtubers but feelings change when they meet at vidcon.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M & Lee Jooheon
Kudos: 3





	His Rival

"Alright guys that's all for today! Thank you so much for joining today! I'll see you all next week." I.M signed off.

He immediately checked twitter to see his fans reaction. Lately his viewers have been feuding with his rival streamer, Joohoney. 


End file.
